Celos de Gato
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Adrien es un gato celoso, luego de escuchar a Luka Couffaine invitar a su princesa a salir, el rubio decidió visitarla como Chat Noir para evitar que saliera con el muchacho. - ¡NO PUEDES SALIR CON ESE TARADO! – / - ¿Y se puede saber por qué? –/ - ¡PORQUE YO TE AMO! – (Clasificación M debido a Lemon).


_**Hola a todos, vengo con una nueva historia de MLB, este es mi primer intento de un lemon en este fandom ya que me lo han pedido mucho, no soy de escribir lemons, solo una vez lo he hecho con una historia BBRae, pero bueno, aquí esta, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Escena sexual explicita.**_

* * *

 _ **Celos de Gato.**_

Adrien lo quería matar, ¿cómo se atrevía a bailar con su princesa de esa forma? ¡MALDITO COUFFAINE! Lo estrangularía, lo cortaría en pedazos can sus garras o lo haría polvo con su cataclismo, aun no se decidía en cómo deshacerse del maldito bastardo, pero lo que sí sabía era que no le quitaría a su Marinette.

Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng se conocían desde la escuela, solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya que sus mejore amigos eran pareja, no fueron tan cercanos en ese entonces y debido a eso no se hablaron más después de la graduación, no fue hasta hace dos años cuando la peli azul acepto un trabajo en la empresa de su padre que ambos retomaron su amistad y luego de descubrir la identidad del otro hace cinco meses, esta amistad se volvió más fuerte.

Eran muy amigos, los mejores amigos, aunque Nino y Alya aún son sus mejores amigos, desde que la pareja se mudó a una casa juntos dejaron de ser tan cercanos como antes, ahora ambos buscaban apoyo entre sí. Por un tiempo Adrien siempre la vio como una amiga casi hermana, hasta que luego de saber la identidad de su lady en la boda de sus mejores amigos que comenzó a ver a Marinette de otra forma.

Desde entonces no ha podido dejar de pensar en su amiga de coletas, después de incontables almuerzos, pasarelas y sesiones fotográficas juntos Adrien terminó sintiendo algo más que solo amistad y hoy en el evento de su padre el maldito Luka Couffaine le coqueteaba a su "¡PRINCESA!" lo iba a matar.

\- ¡Vaya Marinette! Siempre supe que eras increíble pero ahora, verte y descubrir que eres una de las diseñadoras estrella del Señor Agreste, es realmente impresionante – le decía el musico.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres un musico famoso y no solo eso, estas de gira con Jagged Stone – le respondía con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Sabes! Te podría conseguir un par de entradas VIP para asistir al próximo concierto que tendremos – la sonrisa de Marinette reflejaba completa emoción, desde hace días que quería comprar entradas para asistir al concierto, pero lamentablemente, Adrien no pudo comprarlas ya que se habían agotado.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – el musico asentía con la cabeza - ¡Wow, me encantaría! – gritó la chica.

\- ¡Bien! te daré dos entradas para que vayas tú y alguien más – le dijo.

\- ¡Gracias Luka! ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? – le preguntó Marinette.

\- ¿Bueno... me preguntaba si, te gustaría tomarte un café conmigo? – la pregunta de Luka sorprendió a la peli azul y casi le causa un ataque cardiaco al rubio.

Adrien inmediatamente se acercó a la pareja con la intención de evitar que Marinette le respondiera, pero su mala suerte se lo evitó al ser detenido por una de las modelos que trabajaba con él. Maldita suerte, maldito Couffaine, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Marinette le contara acerca de la proposición del musico y de su respuesta.

Por desgracia, no pudo hablar con Marinette por el resto de la velada ya que tanto ella como él estuvieron ocupados, Adrien no pudo concentrarse pensando en lo que su princesa había contestado.

Por eso, apenas llegó a su apartamento se transformó en Chat Noir y se dirigió a la casa de Marinette, desde que descubrieron quienes eran, Adrien visitaba a la chica en su identidad de Chat Noir con la excusa de que solo estaba cerca del vecindario. Cinco meses después y Chat visitaba a Marinette casi a diario, pero hoy era diferente, hoy iba con toda la fuerza de sus celos palpitándole en los oídos y eso solo significaba que cometería alguna clase de estupidez.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng era una chica de 25 años, diseñadora de modas par una de las empresas de modas más importantes del mundo y mejor amiga de dos de los hombres más famosos de Paris (que en realidad era la misma persona), Chat Noir y Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir era su amigo desde hace diez años desde que comenzó a ser Ladybug, pero desde hace cinco meses sabe que él gato negro era su amor platónico, cinco maravillosos meses en los que él la visitaba solo para hablar.

Desde entonces comenzó a prestarle más atención a Chat, su forma de ser siempre amable y caballeroso, sus sonrisas y lo tierno que es cuando está en presencia de los niños que siempre pedían autógrafos a sus héroes favoritos, lamentablemente Chat ya no le coqueteaba tanto como solía hacer cuando ella usa la máscara, ahora solo era su amigo, sabía que cuando descubrió que ella era Ladybug se había decepcionado y desde entonces solo se dedicó a ser su amigo.

Le molestaba que así fuera, le molestaba saber que posiblemente su gatito se haya enamorado de otra chica que no sea ella, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ella solo era su compañera y como tal debía de apoyarlo siempre.

\- Marinette, debes dormir, mañana le prometiste a tus padres que los ayudarías con la panadería – le dijo Tikki.

\- Unos minutos más, sé que Adrien está por llegar – le respondió.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Lo intenté, yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Marinette – le dijo su kwami.

\- ¡Hasta mañana Tikki! Descansa – le respondió la chica.

Unos minutos más tarde Adrien llego a la casa de le chica entrando por la ventana, sabía que iba tarde y era porque estaba ensayando en cómo decirle a Marinette que no saliera con Luka sin perder la compostura, cosa que falló en lograr una vez que la vio.

\- ¡NO PUEDES SALIR CON ESE TARADO! – gritó el chico soltando su transformación.

\- Yo mejor me voy – dijo Plagg antes de dirigirse donde se encontraba Tikki.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó confundida la chica. ¿Cómo sabía que la invitaron a salir?

\- ¡No puedes salir con Luka! – exclamó el rubio.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – preguntó la chica de brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja esperando que el rubio le explicara.

\- Él no es el indicado para ti – le dijo.

\- ¿Y quién eres para decidir quién es el indicado para mí? – de nuevo respondió con otra pregunta – es decir, no eres mi padre y aunque lo fueras, tampoco es tu decisión, no somos pareja, solo somos amigos – las palabras de Marinette hirieron al rubio, no le gustaba la palabra "amigo."

\- No salgas con él. ¿Por favor? – le pidió.

\- De nuevo... ¿Por qué? – Marinette se estaba desesperando.

\- ¡PORQUE YO TE AMO! – le respondió.

Marinette estaba en shock, nunca pensó que Adrien le diría esas palabras que tanto anheló que saliera de su boca.

\- ¡No me tomes del pelo! – el gritó de la chica sorprendió al rubio - ¡Eres un idiota, Adrien Agreste! Por diez años estuve enamorada de ti, diez malditos años sufriendo por un amor no correspondido ¿y ahora vienes a exigirme que no salga con un chico que se interesa en mí solo porque tú me amas? – Marinette estaba enojada.

\- Yo... Mari... – Adrien no sabía que decir, solo pensaba en lo idiota que es, claro que él sabía lo que Marinette sentía por él, Alya y Nino se lo dijeron años atrás y siempre se lamentaba el no hacer nada al respecto.

\- ¡Vete! – le dijo - ¡Vete! ¡No tienes derecho a exigirme no salir con alguien, luego de ignorar mis sentimientos por años! – le gritó.

\- ¿Sabías que yo sabía? – le preguntó el chico.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Alya me dijo que Nino te dijo – le respondió – Pensé que al menos me darías una respuesta, pero no fue así y después de tanto tiempo, vienes a decirme esto... No es justo Adrien – las lágrimas de la chica caían por sus mejillas y Adrien solo quería borrarlas del bello rostro de la mujer que amaba, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento.

\- Bien... me voy... pero solo quiero que sepas que de verdad te amo y aunque estés molesta no voy a dejar de amarte – le dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la ventana – adiós Marinette y lamento haber sido tan idiota – luego se transformó y partió hacia su hogar dejando a una Marinette triste y enojada.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde su pelea con Adrien, una semana desde que él le confesó que la amaba, una semana de no hablarse, Marinette siempre lo ignoraba cuando él intentaba hablarle, no respondía sus mensajes o llamadas y durante las batallas solo hablaban lo suficiente para comunicarse estrategias de combate.

Adrien quería llorar, había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida y estaba seguro de eso cuando un día Luka llego a llevarla a almorzar, maldito Couffaine, el rubio destruyo su camerino esa misma tarde, su padre lo regaño y lo suspendió por una semana sin paga.

Debido a esto, no se encontraba completamente concentrado en la batalla en el que se encontraba, Ladybug y Chat Noir detenían un robo de un banco de Paris, nada grave, ladrones armados y con poco cerebro, nada que los héroes de la ciudad no pudieran manejar, lamentablemente, este no era el caso.

Ladybug al estar regañando a Chat por no estar concentrado, no notó que uno de los ladrones apuntaba su arma en la espalda de la chica, Adrien si lo vio, pero para cuando le aviso a Marinette el sujeto ya había disparado el arma. Con los reflejos gatunos que poseía logró posicionarse frente a la chica y servir de escudo humano recibiendo el impacto en el pecho.

\- ¡CHAT! – el grito de desesperación de Marinette fue interrumpido por el golpe del cuerpo de Adrien cuando cayó al piso.

Marinette lanzó su yoyo noqueando al criminal de un golpe para luego tomar la cabeza de Adrien y ponerlo sobre sus regazos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste gato estúpido? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sal-salvarte – le respondió con dificultad para luego mostrarle una sonrisa gatuna.

\- ¿Por qué? – el llanto de la chica era cada vez más fuerte.

\- Porque te amo – le respondió para luego cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en la cálida oscuridad de la muerte.

* * *

Adrien escuchaba voces, no podía escuchar claramente lo que decían, pero sabía de quienes eran las voces, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y pudo notar al maestro Fu hablando con una preocupada Marinette.

\- Al fin despiertas – le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa – nos asustaste un poco, pero logramos salvarte – la sonrisa de Fu lo calmó de alguna forma.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Estas en una de mis guaridas, las tengo en caso de situaciones como estas – le respondió – bien, debo irme, Marinette cuídalo que no haga movimientos bruscos, en una hora o dos estará como nuevo – le dijo el anciano a la peli azul para luego retirarse, dejando solos a ambos.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso – le dijo la chica mientras miraba el piso, sus lágrimas aun caían sin cesar.

\- No me hagas prometer algo que no puedo cumplir – le dijo con su sonrisa de Chat Noir.

Marinette no dijo nada, solo se le tiro encima llorando sin parar mientras que Adrien le acariciaba la espalda consolándola, luego de un rato ambos se encontraban acurrucados en la cama, Marinette trazaba círculos en el pecho de Adrien por encima de las vendas que cubrían su herida, la chica suspiro para luego levantar su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Te amo – le confesó.

Adrien se sintió feliz de escuchar que su lady lo amaba, así que tomó su rostro con sus manos y la besó con pasión, Marinette correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, sus manos recorrían el pecho del muchacho mientras que él pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la mujer.

El rubio decidió tentar a su suerte y postrar sus manos en el firme trasero de la mujer logrando que ella soltara un gemido de placer al sentir como Adrien masajeaba su trasero, el muchacho estaba emocionado, Marinette no lo rechazaba o regañaba por tal acción, al contrario, le gustaba.

\- Se mía – le susurró a Marinette.

\- Soy tuya – le contestó.

Adrien la volvió a besar posicionándola bajo él, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Marinette con sus manos, explorando cada curva, cada centímetro de piel, recorrió su estómago levantando su blusa exponiendo su sostén rosa que cubría sus bellos pechos, la chica estaba sonrojada, no era la primera vez que hacía esto, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía con el hombre que amaba.

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres continuar? – le preguntó al notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

\- ¡S-sí! Es solo que... nunca creí que haría esto contigo... es decir... no es que nunca lo pensé... es solo que, bueno, nunca pensé que sentirías lo mismo por mí – le confesó apenada la peli azul.

\- Mari... princesa... – Adrien no podía creer que mujer tan perfecta dudara de que él no pudiera amarla de la misma forma y la verdad no la culpaba después de lo que lo que pasó con ellos.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que desde hace tiempo he deseado esto, desde que comenzaste a trabajar conmigo y luego de descubrir que eras m´lady solo intensifico mi deseo por ti – le dijo mientras besaba el pecho de la chica cubierto por la prenda rosada.

Al escucharlo decir aquello hizo que toda duda abandonara su ser, tomó a Adrien por los hombros y lo giro para estar de nuevo encima del chico, se quitó el sujetador que tenía puesto mientras que Adrien removía la falda de la chica, que suerte que esa mañana hacia calor y Marinette había decidido utilizar una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Marinette desabrocho el pantalón del muchacho removiéndoselos completamente, a ambos solo los cubría la parte baja de su ropa interior, a Adrien le habían quitado la camisa para poder tratar mejor su herida. La pareja se besaba mientras exploraban sus cuerpos semi desnudos, luego de un rato se despojaron de la última prenda que los cubría exponiendo sus cuerpos desnudos por primera vez.

Adrien estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la peliazul, mientras que Marinette devoraba con la mirada cada centímetro de piel expuesta del rubio. Adrien se sentó para quedar cara a cara con Marinette para poder besarla mientras se preparaba para introducir su miembro dentro de la chica.

\- Última oportunidad – le dijo mientras rozaba su entrada húmeda con la cabeza de su sexo.

\- Si vuelves a preguntar eso me detendré – le contestó exasperada.

Adrien solo pudo sonreír para luego entrar en la chica lentamente arrancando un gemido de placer en la chica, una vez dentro comenzó a moverse lentamente acostumbrándose a la sensación de la chica, Marinette solo pudo abrazarse al rubio disfrutando del movimiento de sus caderas.

\- ¡Más rápido! – le exigió la chica.

Adrien obedeció y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad del vaivén de sus movimientos, ambos jadeaban y gemían de placer, sus cuerpos se rozaban de manera erótica lo que ocasionaba que el acto fuera más placentero, cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso, solo lograba que se acercaran más y más al clímax.

\- Mari... ya no.… resisto más – dijo el rubio sintiendo que se acercaba al final.

\- Yo tampoco resisto más – le contestó Marinette.

Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como se mezclaban sus fluidos, fue muy tarde recordar que no usaron protección, ambos se miraron nerviosos con el mismo pensamiento, "Mierda."

* * *

Por suerte no pasó nada ya que la chica tuvo su periodo una semana después, luego de esa vez se aseguraban de tener protección siempre, cosa que era muy importante ya que no podían dejarse de llevar por el deseo, ya sea en el camerino del chico, una azotea durante un patrullaje o cualquiera de los apartamentos de la pareja, por eso Adrien siempre estaba preparado.

Un mes después, la pareja se encontraba acurrucados en la cama del rubio luego de hacer el amor, ambos se encontraban mirando la nada disfrutando de un silencio cómodo y del calor de sus cuerpos desnudos, hasta que Adrien recordó que Luka le había dado las entradas al concierto de Jagged Stone, lo que significaba que salió con el bastardo.

\- Mari... ¿Al final saliste con Luka? – preguntó.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – respondió la chica.

\- Bueno, es solo que... mañana es el concierto y vamos a ir y recordé que Luka fue el que te dio las entradas con la condición de salir a tomarse un café y recuerdo verlo en la empresa preguntado por ti para ir a almorzar – dijo el rubio.

\- Adrien... ¿Estas celoso? – preguntó divertida.

\- Pues... sí – dijo apenado el rubio – es decir... él es una estrella de rock, es normal que me sienta amenazado por él – terminó de decir solo para escuchar la risa de Marinette.

\- ¡Dios! Eres tan lindo – le dijo con una sonrisa – si debo recordarte, eres un modelo famoso, heredero de uno de los imperios de la moda más importantes del mundo y uno de los héroes de Paris... el que debería sentirse amenazado es él – las palabras de Marinette fueron acompañados por un tierno beso que calmo los celos del rubio.

\- ¡Bien! entonces mañana le dejare en claro que eres mía y de nadie más – le respondió para luego besarla y comenzar de nuevo lo que acaban de terminar.

* * *

Luego del concierto la pareja se dirigió detrás del escenario para saludar a los artistas ya que tenían pases VIP, al llegar Jagged los vio y se dirigió hacia ellos para saludar a su diseñadora favorita.

\- ¡Marinette, Adrien! ¡que gusto verlos! Veo que Luka te dio las entradas VIP, me alegra que lo aceptaran – dijo el rockero emocionado.

\- ¡Claro! No nos lo perderíamos por nada – le contestó la chica.

\- ¡Marinette! – exclamó Luka al verla, lo que no se espero fue ver a Adrien con ella, pensó que invitaría a Alya o a alguien más - ¿Adrien? ¿qué... cómo...? – el muchacho estaba sin palabras al ver que el rubio abrazaba a la chica de manera nada amistosa y más cariñosa.

\- ¡Luka! Tanto tiempo – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – Gracias por darnos las entradas al concierto, fue una de las mejores citas que hemos tenido – Luka no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Ci-cita? – preguntó.

\- Espera... ¡No me digan que uds son pareja? – les pregunto Jagged.

\- Pues sí, es reciente, pero lo somos – le respondió la chica al cantante.

Luka no pudo hacer nada más que felicitar a la pareja para luego retirarse con la excusa que debía de acompañar a su hermana para que conociera al resto de la banda, Adrien celebraba internamente el triunfo sobre el musico roba chicas y Marinette solo lo veía sin entender el comportamiento del chico.

* * *

Luego de esa vez la pareja solo se enamoró más y más, después de 2 años de relación Adrien le pidió matrimonio, Marinette aceptó con emoción, cinco meses después, se casaron en una ceremonia pequeña solo con familiares y amigos, ambos felices de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Un año después en el día del padre, la pareja estaba reunida en la casa de los padres de la franco-china celebrando el día con el padre de Marinette ya que el padre de Adrien se encontraba de viaje en Italia y no podía estar allí.

\- ¡Bien papá! Adrien – Marinette estaba un poco nerviosa, su padre y su esposo la miraban esperando a que la chica dijera lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? – le preguntó el señor Dupain.

\- Bueno, les tengo un regalo a ambos – les dijo mientras miraba a su madre dándole la señal de que trajera el regalo que había preparado para ambos.

\- ¿Un regalo, para ambos? – preguntó el rubio confundido – pero, Marinette, es el día del padre ¿no se supone que solo le regales a los papás? – Tom solo asintió dándole la razón a su yerno.

Sabine solo pudo reír ante la densidad de los hombres mientras ponía el regalo sobre la mesa. Tom y Adrien abrieron el regalo para descubrir ropa de bebé que Marinette claramente había hecho, ambos miraban confundida a la chica, pero luego Adrien notó algo más en la caja, una prueba de embarazo con un claro positivo.

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Marinette, también con lágrimas en sus ojos, solo pudo asentir confirmándole a ambos que estaba embarazada, Adrien se dirigió a su esposa para levantarla en los aires y girar mientras reía de emoción al saber que serían padres.

Definitivamente que su vida era perfecta, nada podría arruinar lo que tenía con Marinette y pronto el fruto de su amor estaría con ellos y aun así, a pesar de los años y después de tener tres hijos, Adrien aún era un gato celoso cuando algún hombre se le acercaba a su mujer con intenciones nada amistosas, Marinette solo podía asegurarle que nada sucedería para que el rubio no los evaporizara con su cataclismo.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Termine esta historia al fin, tarde más de lo esperado con el lemon y eso, pero aquí esta. Por favor déjenme saber que les pareció con un review.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
